SOLO BUSCO TU ATENCIÓN
by vanessa.monserrat.73
Summary: Haruno Sakura una chica rebelde que estudia en la preparatoria de Konoha, tiene muchos pretendientes pero al que mas odia es Uchiha Sasuke alguien que solo se la pasa pensando como atraer la atención de sakura mientras ella lo ignora siempre, este le empieza a mandar cosas con el nombre de el vengador perdido , serán novios algún día..?
1. Chapter 1 El vengador perdido

_**SOLO BUSCO TU ATENCION **_

Soy Haruno Sakura muchos dirían que soy la típica chicha dulce como todas las demás...Persiguiéndole el rabo a ese Uchiha pero no, no soy esa clase de chica yo no me intereso por él en realidad yo lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano…

SAKURA! –grito un chico de pelo y ojos ónix.

Mm?, que quieres ahora sasuke? –dije con un tono frío y serio.

EL es el chico del que les hablo Uchiha Sasuke un idiota, arrogante, algo frio, cerio y un tanto mujeriego…..

Solo quería saber si… -fue interrumpido.

Por decima vez, no quiero ir a comer con tigo... –enojada.

Y si… -fue interrumpido.

Ni al cine, ni a la playa ni….a estudiar con tigo entendiste –ENOJADA.

Está bien… -susurra- idiota…

Que dijiste baboso -enojada.

No sabes de lo que te pierdes sakura, sabes cuantas morirían por tener mi cuerpo? –mirada acosadora.

MMMM, no pero algo sí que tu eres un idiota crees que por tener ese cuerpo todas te van a buscar pues yo NO, entendiste Uchiha –se va.

Mmm –pronto serás mía Haruno ya veraz.

Ese Uchiha sí que es molesto algún día lo tomare de el cuello y lo ahorcare AAAAAA me tiene harta siempre con sus ´´sakura quieres ir al cine con migo?, sakura vamos a comer´´ sakura esto sakura lo otro que alguien le calle la boca de una vez… qué bueno que su hermano no es así de molesto como él.

Sakura-chan –grito mi amigo Naruto.

Hola Naruto, que haces?

El es mi mejor amigo Naruto es casi como mi hermano el es un estúpido pero gracioso las bromas que le hace a sasuke son muy chistosas.

Nada solo que ría decirte que le des una oportunidad a sasuke créeme el te cuidara como nadie mas –recibe una cachetada- y eso..?

Nunca vuelvas a mencionar que le dé una oportunidad a él, ENTENDISTE –aprieto mi puño con enojo.

Por qué..? –sobándose su cachete.

El es un idiota, baboso un engreído y yo nunca amaría a alguien como él, en-ten-dis-te? –tono malvado.

S…si sakura-chan –sobándose el cachete.

Mas te vale, adiós –se sube a su moto y se va.

Sakura-chan si da miedo –se voltea y se topa con….

_***NARUTO NARRA***_

Me volite y me tope con HINATA-CHAN…ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo si necesitas algo siempre puedes contar con ella es una persona maravillosa

Ho…hola Na..naruto-kun –nerviosa y sonrojada.

Por qué tartamudeas? –confundido.

Por…por nada –nerviosa, parece un tomate.

Sabes Hinata-chan pareces un tomate sasuke te comería si estuviera aquí –entono de broma.

….. –se desmaya.

Uh?..HINATA! –la carga- estas bien

… -desmayada.

Hinata! –se van corriendo.

_***SASUKE NARRA***_

Sakura no sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de atraer su atención, yo haría todo lo que fuera con tal de que ella me dirija la palabra

SASUKE! –me grito mi hermano.

Que pasa, Itachi? –todo aburrido.

Mamá dice que no dejes tus calzones en la mesa –con los calzones de corazones en la mano.

Pu…puedes dejar eso con la ropa sucia por favor –avergonzado por que tenten está estudiando con él.

O/O –sonrojada por ver los calzones de sasuke.

No –le lanza los calzones a la cara y se va.

… -se quita los calzones de la cara y los tira a el suelo.

Etto…. –sonrojada.

Mejor vete… -avergonzado.

Si creo que sería lo mejor –recoge sus cosas y se va.

Itachi me debes una y ya se como la pagaras jeje.

_***ITACHI NARRA***_

Estaba en el baño haciendo mis necesidades (haciendo caquita) cuando alguien abrió la puerta….era sasuke con su celular

Hola –toma foto y se va.

SASUKE! –me limpio, le bajo a la tasa y salgo disparado hacia sasuke- VUELVE ACA CON ESO!

-en su cuarto publicando la foto- jajajaja mi venganza Itachi jajajaja –le enseña la foto publicada.

MALDITO! –ve que tiene 199 likes en un minuto.

Jajajajajajajajaja –no aguanta la risa, itachi lo ahorca.

MUERE! –ahorcándolo.

Ahidhidhdkjhsahdaldh –lo golpea.

Aaaaaa y eso –sedándose el cachete.

Mi venganza era doble –se va corriendo.

VEN ACA! –lo persigue.

Mami! –se pone atrás de Mikoto que prepara la comida.

Uh…? –confundida.

VEN ACA HIJO DE &%#$)=(Y/% % -ve a Mikoto.

Conque diciendo groserías I-ta-chi… -enojada.

Ma…mamá como te fue hoy –nervioso.

_***CON SAKURA***_

Estaba es tupiando con Ino o más bien estudiando en el Facebook con Ino cuando foto salvaje de Itachi cagando aparece

… -las dos nos quedamos calladas y le dimos like a la imagen que tenia 4444 likes y 1110 comentarios en 10 minutos luego nos reímos- jajajajajajajajajajaja

Sakura jajajajaja comentare la imagen –cometa- ese itachi sebe sexy cagando jajajaja

-ve el comentario- jajajajaja –entra Sai.

Hola –saluda con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

El es Sai mi hermano mayor es uno de los mejores estudiantes en su escuela y ella es ino mi mejor amiga ella esta perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano pero que se le va a hacer…

Sai! –se acerca a él- como estas?

Mm? Bien… -que le pasa ahora a ella?.

Jeje tu ven para acá –le jalo la oreja a ino.

Aaaaa suéltame sakura –

Mm –la suelto.

-se acerca a el oído de sakura- ahora que mosco le pico a Ino?

Nada en realidad –susurro.

Que tanto se susurran –se pone entre nosotros.

Nada ino –dije yo.

Mmm –esa es mi hermana.

A Sai ya viste la foto que subió el estúpido de sasuke?

Si es Itachi cagando jajajajajajajaja –se muere de risa por segunda vez.

Jajajajaja bueno, para que viniste hermano?

Para darte estas flores que te mandaron –se las da.

Uh? Quien me las mando? –confundida.

No se pero tienen una tarjeta adentro –se va.

Mm? –las flores eran unas hermosas orquídeas mis flores favoritas, leo la tarjeta que dice: mi quería flor de cerezo te dejo estas hermosas orquídeas para que sepas cuanto te amo y que tu belleza no se compara a ninguna otra Atte. El vengador perdido.- mmm

Que pasa sakura, quien te las envió?

No lo sé, aquí dice que el vengador perdido –confundida.

Mmm quien será –confundida.

No lo sé –me pongo a pensar

El vengador perdido…? Sea quien sea es muy romántico de su parte enviarme estas hermosas orquídeas_** *dos días después***_ ese tal vengador perdido me seguía enviando cosas hoy en la mañana me envió una caja de chocolates con nuez mis favoritos y ayer me envió un poema que decía:  
>La crueldad tiene corazón humano<br>y la envidia humano rostro;  
>el terror reviste divina forma humana<br>y el secreto lleva ropas humanas.

Las ropas humanas son de hierro forjado,  
>la forma humana es fragua llameante,<br>el rostro humano es caldera sellada  
>y el corazón humano es la cama donde descansa mi amor.<p>

No sé por qué pero cada vez pe estoy enamorando de ese tal Vengador perdido quien será?

_***SASUKE NARRA***_

Le he enviado a sakura orquídeas, chocolates de nuez y poemas con el nombre de ´´el vengador perdido´´ que gran idea seme ocurrió lo que yo me pregunto es, ella se estará enamorando de mi? Sabrá quién soy? No tengo ni idea pero mientras mi plan funcione yo soy feliz itachi me dijo esta idea con tal de que no publicara una foto de el bañándose pero aun así la publique XD hasta ahora tiene 5550 likes y 3333 cometarios.

Sasuke –me dijo mi padre.

Mande? –aburrido.

Quería saber que hacían estos chocolates en mi oficina

…. –creo que olvide esos chocolates hoy en la mañana- no se, no soy mios –nervioso.

Mmm – se va.

Me salve fuf que alivio si mi padre me veía con eso me mata a él no le gusta que yo le envié cosas a las chicas le gusta que ellas me las envíen a mi

Sasuke! –dijo itachi.

Que quieres?! –grite para que me escuchara ya que con eso de que mi madre lo escucho mientras decía ´´VEN ACA HIJO DE &%#$)=(Y/% %´´ lo dejo castigado 3 meses sin salir de el sótano QUE BIEN.

Me puedes dar algo de comer! –gritooo.

No! -soy malo como sexy lo se .

Por favor te lo ruego hermano! –suplicando.

Solo si me das $20 –soy un sujeto de negocios.

Está bien, agárralos de mi cochinito! –me va a dejar sin dinero u.u .

Toma –abro la puerta y le doy un pan con agua.

QUE! Solo esto? –toma el pan y el agua.

Si quieres el pozole y refresco que comimos hoy me tendrás que dar $50 –que malo soy.

Es…está bien, tómalos de mi cochinito –NOOOOO! Pero todo sea por la comida.

Toma –le doy el plato de pozole y un vaso de refresco- adiós –cierro la puerta.

Jajajajajja soy muy malo lo sé *carita malvada* me pregunto que pasara si dejo entrar serpientes a el sótano *carita malévola XD* jajajajaja JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA me rio como loco creo que debo que dejar de comer tanta azúcar XD.

_***al día siguiente en la prepa con sakura***_

Abrí mi casillero encontrándome con una caja chiquita que tenia adentro una hermosa pulsera que tenia grabado mi nombre y debajo de el decía: para mi hermosa flor de cerezo. De seguro era ´´el vengador perdido´´ quien me dio la pulsera creo que cada día lo amo mas si tan solo supiera quién es el lo besaría sin parar claro solo si es guapo si es feo quemo todo lo que me dio XD como sea hoy tratare de averiguar quien es el..

SAKURA-CHAN –me grito mi amigo lee el era un cejudo que tenía los ojos de muñeca diabólica XD tal vez lo de diabólica no.

Mm, hola lee –me puse la pulsera.

Que es eso?

Una pulcra que no vez o estas siego? –me termine de poner la pulsera.

_**-….**_

_**-…**_

_**-…**_

_**-… HOLA ESTE ES MI CUARTO FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **_


	2. Chapter 2 NO TE VALLAS ITACHI!

**_SOLO BUSCO TU ATENCIÓN_**

Bueno no estoy siego o por lo menos no que yo sepa –digo Lee.

Sabes Lee –guardo as cosas en mi casillero y lo miro con una mirada seductora.,

Q…que pasa? –nervioso y sonrojado.

-me acerco lentamente a él- necesito tu ayuda para una cosita

Q….que necesitas –muuuuy sonrojado.

Veraz alguien me mando esta pulsera y necesito que tu lo encuentras –le susurre con voz malévola.

Yo –se señalo así mismo.

Noooo la pared –sarcástica.

Pensé que me decías a mi –confundido.

Lee…te voy a pedir que no seas tarado –estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

Por? –mas confundido.

CLARO QUE TE DIGE A TI TARADO! –enojada.

Lo…lo siento Sakura-Chan –asustadísimo se hiso del baño.

Lee….ve a cambiarte los calzoncillos –enojada- o quieres que te mate de una vez.

-se va corriendo- ADIOS SAKURA-CHAN!

Mmm –ve a sasuke- Hey sasuke!

Hm? Primera vez que me hablas sakura?

**_*SASUKE NARRA*_**

Creo que mi plan está funcionando debería darle las gracias a itachi….

Veraz sasuke necesito pedirte un favor –no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Cual? –confundido.

Alguien me ha estado mandando cosas con el nombre de el ´´el vengador perdido´´ y quería saber si tú me podías ayudar a encontrarlo?

Por qué yo? –MI PLAN ESTA FUNCIONANDO! .

Porque ya le dije a él tarado de Lee pero… se fue corriendo quien sabe por qué

Lo espantaste más bien –se va.

ESPERA ADONDE DEMONIOS VAS?! –me detuvo.

Voy con el pelos de piña por? –se suelta.

Necesito tu ayuda por primera vez en la vida!

Está bien te ayudare –se va.

Por fin sakura me habla siiiiiiiiiii! Mi plan está funcionando aunque no como yo me imaginaba este día le enviare unas flores y mmmm no se tal vez unas galletas pronto ella será mía eso me recuerda que tengo que cobrarle mi dinero a Itachi que sigue castigado en el sótano jajajajajaja ayer metí serpientes a el sótano y a los 3 segundos se empezaron a oír gritos jajajaja soy muy malo y por eso me amo J no mentira pero si me amo XD .

Oye Naruto –me acerque a él.

SASUKE! Que pasa amigo?

Te lo repito por –piensa- bueno ya perdí la cuenta pero no soy tu amigo

Si como tú digas -_-

Mm como sea necesito que me hagas un favor –saca dinero.

Cual, ESE DIENERO ES PARA MI! –lo toma.

-se lo quita- no es tuyo idiota

Entonces? –confundido.

Necesito que le compres a tu hermana unas orquídeas para sakura –le da el dinero- y no te lo gastes –mirada acecina.

Tran…tranquilo sasuke pero…por qué te gusta tanto sakura? –cuenta el dinero.

Uno: ella es hermosa dos: no lo sé y tres: QUE TE IMPORTA! –se enoja.

Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes –dice con la voz del chavo.

Mmm –enojado.

Además ella te ignora –guarda el dinero.

Me importa una mierda pronto ella será mía –se va.

Mm como sea –se va.

**_*NARUTO NARRA*_**

Que se trae ese Uchiha en manos mmm como sea ahora lo que me importa es ir con ino y conseguir esas flores.

Hola hermanita: D –le dije a ino.

Mmm que quieres Naruto –aburrida.

Por qué no me dices hermano D: -triste.

Uno: eres un tonto dos_ no quiero y tres: me gusta más llamarte Naruto –sonríe.

:D –saca el dinero- sasuke quiere unas orquídeas –se lo da.

Así que él es el vengador solitario –toma el dinero.

El qué? –confundido.

Nada olvídalo, cuando se acaben las clases dile que venga a la casa por las flores

Si señora –me voy.

Para quien no lo sepa ino es mi hermanita menor está loca de amor por Sai creo que un día lo va a violar XD ojala que no.

HOLA HINATA! –corrí hasta ella, pero vi que el estúpido de toneri la besaba- …..

Na…naruto-kun –quiere ir con el pero Toneri no la deja.

… -me voy corriendo triste.

NARUTO-KUN! –va corriendo con él.

Adónde vas –la detiene.

Déjame Toneri –se suelta y va con Naruto- Naruto-kun espera –lo toma de la mano.

Hinata...Suéltame por favor -triste.

Naruto-kun por que lo dices? –confundida.

VETE CON TONERI QUE NO CREES QUE NO LOS VI! –casi llorando.

Na…Naruto-kun –asustada.

VETE HINATA! –triste.

Pero Naruto… -asustada.

VETE –le da una cachetada.

Na…Naruto –se le salen las lagrimas.

Lo siento hinata –la abraza.

-lo abraza, llorando.

Oye tu alégate de mi Hinata –grito.

Quién demonios eres tú? –vi a alguien de cabello como blanco o gris acercase.

Me llamo Toneri y soy el novio de Hinata

QUE?! –Confundido- Hinata nunca andaría con alguien como tu

Si, si lo que tú digas ahora deja a Hinata por favor –estiro la mano.

NO! –lo golpeo y el caí a el suelo.

Pero qué demonios te pasa? –se para enojado.

No dejare que toques a hinata –lo golpea.

**_*unos minutos después*_**

POR QUE PELEABAN! –grito una vieja con pechos gigantes.

Lo sentimos Directora Tsunade –con la cabeza baja.

MAS VALE QUE LO SIENTAN AHORA VALLANSE SI NO QUIEREN MORIR VIVOS! –señala la puerta.

Si directora Tsunade –se van.

Todo por tu culpa –dijo toneri.

POR QUÉ POR LA MIA?! –grite!.

POR SER UN ESTUPIDO! –grito y empiezan a pelear.

**_*TENTEN NARRA*_**

Estaba caminando cuando de repente alguien me empujo y me tiro.

Aaa oye –voltie a ver quién era y era NEJI *-*.

Lo siento tenten deja me ayudarte –estira su mano y levanta a tenten.

No te preocupes Neji –nerviosa.

Por qué estas sudando? –confundido.

Po..Por nada –ya perezco hinata.

Bueno, oye estaba pensando qué tal si vamos a comer algo después de clases –digo algo nervioso.

Tu….tu…y….yo…yo? –más nerviosa.

Pues si –confundido.

Cla…claro me encantaría Neji –nerviosa.

Perfecto tengo que ir con Hinata nos vemos en la salida –se va.

VOY A SALIR CON NEJI SIIII! Mi sueño hecho realidad el problema es que quede con sasuke para estudiar otra vez u.u que mal.

**_*en la salida*_**

Y donde comeremos Neji?

Comeremos en Unagi –camina.

*-* UNAGI! Es el restaurante más caro de todos pero bueno la familia Hyuga es muy rica y ese restaurante es suyo!

*NARRA SASUKE EN SU CASA*

Oye Itachi mamá dice que ya puedes salir de el sótano –dije comiendo un plátano.

POR FIN! LIBERTAD! -sale de el sótano.

Oye

Que pasa hermanito? –fue e su cuarto.

Quería saber si me acompañabas a un bar –termine mi plátano.

Para que quieres ir tú a un bar? –se fue e bañar.

No más, me llevas o no? –dije afuera de el baño.

Está bien sasuke, cuando salga te llevo okey? –bañándose.

Si –me voy.

**_*unos minutos después*_**

Vámonos sasuke –adentro de su auto.

HAI –entro-

**_*llegando y unas horas después*_**

OYE TU DEJA A MI HERMANITO! –grito Itachi enojado.

JAJAJAJAJAJA tu hermano mayor te tiene que proteger JAJAJAJAJA –se rio con una pistola en la mano.

ITACHI VETE YO PUEDO SOLO –medio borracho.

NO SEAS IDIOTA SASUKE TU NO PUEDES –lo hace para un lado- además para eso están los hermano mayores –sonrío como siempre para tranquilizarme pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Van a morir –le dispara a sasuke pero antes Itachi lo golpea.

DEJA A MI HERMANO! –lo golpea- NADIE TOCA A SASUKE! –golpeándolo con enojo.

ITACHI..! –vi que alguien le disparaba por atrás- CUIDADO! –se me salieron las lagrimas al ver que la bala atravesaba a mi hermano- I…tachi –llorando- NOOOO! ITACHI! –corrí hacia el llorando y en eso llego la policía.

QUE PASA AQUÍ? –le apuntaron con sus armas a todos.

Señor tenemos un Herido –se acerco a Itachi.

TODOS QUEDAN ARESTADOS! –va con Itachi.

Oye tu eres el hermano de el –me pregunto el oficial.

S..Si soy su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha y el es…I…itachi Uchiha –llorando.

LLAMEN A UNA ANBULANCIA! .ve si itachi tiene pulso- RAPIDO UNA AMBULANCIA!

Hai –la llaman.

Unos minutos después la amburancia llego y se llevaron a itachi yo fui con el llegando a el hospital llame a mi mamá y a mi papá para decirle lo de itachi y donde estábamos, itachi…el estaba en un cuarto del hospital ya avian pasado 2 horas y no sabia nada….itachi…no mueres eso era lo que quería

**_-….._**

**_-….._**

**_-….._**

**_-…..CONTINUARA….HOLA! este es el segundo cap lo deje hasta ahí para darle emoción al asunto e.e…QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO BLA..BLA..BLA ADIOS._**


End file.
